Bajo la Lluvia
by Lovebieberlove
Summary: Este es un One-Shoot acerca de JUSTIN BIEBER! Porfaa leanloo! Y esperoo que les gustee! Por cierto, yo tambien escribi una nove llamada "Mi Trabajo es ser tu novia" Pasense a esa tambien :


Me senté frente a la ventana, con la vista fija en un punto inexistente. Estaba lloviendo, las pequeñas gotas empapaban todo a su paso, hacían que la maleza brillara, cargaban de a poco las ramas de los árboles, que cada ciertos ratos dejaban caer el agua acumulada en una fina catarata, le daban vida a todo lo que tocaban. No podría decir que amara la lluvia, pero después de lo que pasó, ya nunca tuvo el mismo significado para mí.

Era invierno, en uno de los pocos días secos, los rayos del sol se asomaban débilmente por entre las nubes, movidas por el viento en forma danzarina. Yo estaba recostada sobre el pasto del parque, apoyada en un viejo árbol que me daba una innecesaria sombra.

Frente a mi, estaba él, tan perfecto como siempre. Sentado en una banca, distraído, con una libreta y un lápiz en la mano. Pensando quizás en que… o en quien.

Yo lo miraba a escondidas, presa del miedo a ser descubierta, el tenía novia, una afortunada chica un año mayor que él, yo la envidiaba y admiraba a la vez. Estaba enamorada en secreto de Justin Bieber.

Nunca logré imaginarme ocupando el lugar de aquella chica, el era demasiado perfecto para mí.

Casi inconscientemente saqué una pequeña navaja de mi bolso, y comencé a tallar mi nombre en el árbol sobre el que estaba recostada. "Charlotte Owen" lo envolví en un corazón, y lo dejé así, solitario, como la verdadera chica detrás de esas letras.

Justin se puso de pie, y caminó de vuelta a casa, creo que también era hora de que yo volviera a la mía.

Pasaron dos semanas, yo seguía con mi rutina del parque, siguiendo a aquel chico de cabello castaño y ojos color miel con la mirada. Todos los días, el hacía el mismo recorrido, y permanecía en aquella banca por mas o menos media hora, pensando y anotando cada cierto tiempo algunas frases en su libreta. El día numero quince, no llegó solo, levanté ilusionada la vista al sentir sus pasos, exactamente a las cinco de la tarde, pero tras él, se escuchaba el eco de los pasos de Caitlin Beadles, su novia.

Ambos parecían enfadados, el caminaba apresurado, en un intento de dejar a la chica atrás, en el camino, pero ella le tomaba del hombro y lo atormentaba con preguntas que lo llenaban de furia "¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Quién?" Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en aquella escena.

El se despojó de la mano de ella con brusquedad, y ella tomo aquella reacción como una pequeña iniciativa para la batalla, lo que provoco que después de unos segundos, la mano de la chica quedara retratada con su perfecto contorno el la mejilla derecha del chico.

Yo solo observaba aquella pequeña escena, conmovida por las lágrimas de Caitlin. Lo único que pude escuchar salir de su boca antes de que ella saliera corriendo fue "Ya no podemos seguir juntos"

Ahora Justin estaba libre para otra chica, de su altura, que pudiera enamorarlo.

No para mí.

Pasaron los meses, él ya no iba al parque tan seguido, y yo me quedaba por horas con la vaga esperanza de verle aparecer, sumergida en mis pensamientos, y en una fría lluvia que jamás podría apagar el fuego de mi corazón impaciente.

Hasta que caí enferma. Debía quedarme en cama, tenía un feroz resfriado, con alta fiebre. Pero eso no me importaba, lo único que deseaba era recostarme en la hierba, reposando en aquel viejo árbol y esperar el profundo sonido de los pasos de Justin al aproximarse. Era la música que llenaba mi alma. Pero las constantes visitas y preocupaciones de mi exagerada madre no permitían mi ansiada fuga.

Hasta que un día, tras avisarme de una rápida ida a la farmacia de la cuidad, cumplí mi deseo.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, pude abrigarme con una vieja chaqueta de plumas, y salir a la calle, con apresurados pasos rumbo al parque, llegué a situarme junto a mi querido árbol, cuyas ramas me cubrían al fin de la fría lluvia.

Me apoyé en su corteza, sorprendida de que, Junto a mi nombre tallado, hubiera otro escrito.

"Justin Bieber" Sonreí irónica, tal vez que despiadada alma se divertía con aquella broma a costa mía, alguien que hubiera descubierto mi profundo y tormentoso amor.

El resfriado comenzó a hacerse notar en mí, junto a una horrible y asfixiantes tos, me senté en la fina hierba, apenas pudiendo respirar.

De la nada, unos cálidos brazos rodearon mi casi helado cuerpo, y una dulce voz me susurró al oído, llenándome de su embriagador aroma "No te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti"

Eso es todo lo que pude recordar, antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en mi habitación, la cegadora luz de la lámpara de techo provoco que entrecerrara los ojos, con molestia.

Junto a mi pude ver dormido al chico que tanto tiempo había estado esperando. Estaba cansado, se le notaba en el rostro. Me moví despacio intentando levantarme, pero de forma tan torpe que logré despertarlo. Justin me dedicó una sonrisa, mientras me deseaba los buenos días, yo lo miré confundido.

"Te encontré en el parque, Charlotte" lo escuché decir como si solo fuera parte de un sueño, un sueño del que nadie en mi situación desearía salir jamás. "Quise traerte a casa" Continuó

Me quedé mirándolo a los ojos por un momento, que se hizo hermosamente eterno para mí. Y luego le sonreí agradecida.

El tiempo corrió como de costumbre, en su insesable carrera que dejaba atrás tanto buenos como malos momentos, convertidos en recuerdos.

Con Justin nos hicimos buenos amigos, ¿Quién diría que eso podría suceder alguna vez? Éramos inseparables, únicos y tan iguales a la vez. Pero aún la pequeña llama de mis sentimientos hacia él se hacía notar cada vez que el tomaba mi mano y me sonreía de forma dulce.

Un día, bajo la lluvia, y cobijados junto al –ahora nuestro- viejo y querido árbol del parque, el me hizo una confesión, ¿Qué iba yo a imaginarme que él había sido quien había tallado su nombre junto al mió en el árbol? Acaso alguien como yo tenía una oportunidad con alguien como él. Lo único que puedo decir, es que apenas hubo pronunciado aquellas reveladoras palabras, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, acalladas por el sentimiento y la sensación de tener los labios de Justin compactados exactamente con los míos.

La sensación del único y primer amor revelándose.

Yo siempre pensé que era invisible para él, y tampoco hacía un esfuerzo por hacerme notar, solo dejaba que las cosas sucediesen como debían suceder, pero el destino me reveló que no era tan insignificante ante sus ojos como creía. Lo nuestro recién había comenzado.


End file.
